


The Name of the Game

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Hehehe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, trench bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "SOS, need your help!" says the text. Tyler doesn't hesitate.





	The Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> So this is something very different that I'm trying out so I hope I don't offend or hurt anyone. Edy helped me out so thanks, love.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

“Josh?” Tyler closes the door to his boyfriend’s apartment and looks around the empty room. He glances down at the text Josh had sent him half an hour earlier that read  _ SOS! Need your help  _ before calling out his name once more. “Hey, Josh?”

“In here!” Josh calls back. His lips pressed together firmly, Tyler strolls down the hallway. He had dropped everything to come help Josh, so if this was some kind of prank, Tyler might actually strangle his boyfriend.

The last door on the left is Josh’s bedroom. Tyler pushes open the door to find Josh sprawled across the bed, completely naked, his wrists and ankles shackled with bright yellow duct tape around the bedposts. Tyler blinks.

“Josh. What on earth.”

“I can explain,” he fumbles over his words, “the text didn’t come from me.”

“Ooookay,” replies Tyler, purposely stretching out the word as he shuffles to the side of the bed and places his hands on his hips. Josh’s body is beautiful, and this isn’t the first time Tyler has seen him naked; it is however, the first time he’s found Josh tied down to the bed.

“I told Mark I wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, and this... was his idea.”

“Mark saw you naked?” Tyler clarifies.

“No. He only helped me with the last restraint and the text. And he was very respectful about it.” Josh grins. Although he had been on Testosterone for a few months now, Josh had not had top surgery yet, so his breasts droop downwards, his nipples hard. Tyler finds it hard to draw his eyes away.

“I never thought Mark would be into bondage.” Tyler slides his jacket off and sets his phone and keys on the bureau. Josh’s smile grows bigger.

“Do you like this?” Josh asks.

“I like that you’re naked,” he responds.

“I would like if you were also naked,” is Josh's rebuttal. Tyler scoffs, but doesn’t hesitate to pull his shirt off. Unlike Josh, he had gone through surgery, and the scars were still raw. He had sobbed the first time he had seen his own chest; Josh did too when Tyler showed him.

“Down to my underwear?” Tyler teases, unbuttoning his pants. Josh watches, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his boyfriend slides his jeans down to the carpet. With Josh’s half-lidded eyes on him, Tyler climbs onto the bed and straddles him, slowing lowering his cunt to rub against Josh’s.

“Hmm,” Josh hums, his hips twitching upwards. Tyler chuckles.

“Did you really feel like you had to tape yourself down?”

“You have full control,” Josh offers, his eyes closed, “do what you want with me, babe.”

Tyler feels his whole body convulse. The two of them weren’t very dominant people, so for Josh to just...  _ offer  _ made Tyler feel something he had never felt before.

“God, J. I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Kiss me?” He suggests, raising his chin up. Tyler complies, leaning down to press his lips to Josh’s mouth. He kisses him tentatively, asking for consent to deepen it, and swipes his tongue along Josh’s bottom lip when the other slightly opens his mouth. Josh grunts a little as Tyler deepens the kiss, looking at his boyfriend through his eyelashes as he begins to trail his kisses down Josh’s neck all the way down to his breast. His hand clutching tightly, Tyler takes Josh’s nipple in his mouth and begins to suck as Josh lifts his hips off the bed, the tape around his ankles stopping him from moving any farther.

Josh pulls his wrists taut against the tape, wanting nothing more than to sink it into Tyler’s hair. “God, Ty.”

Tyler sits up, a mischievous smirk on his face as he plants a kiss between Josh’s breasts, down his stomach, right over his belly button. He scoots down, kneeling between Josh’s legs, and plants a sloppy, wet kiss right where his mass of pubes start. Josh’s sharp intake of breath gives Tyler the incentive he needs to continue as his lips trail down to Josh’s swollen clit.

As soon as they meet, Josh is pressing his hips up again, wanting the pressure of Tyler’s mouth to return, begging for more. Tyler happily gives it to him, running the tip of his tongue over Josh’s clit and letting his fingers probe the entrance. Josh groans again, his body twitching, his hands continuing to tug.

“Hnngh,” Josh says. Tyler uses his both his hands to stretch Josh’s cunt to give his tongue more canvas to paint. He does miss the feeling of Josh’s hands in his hair, but it is nice to have the ability to do whatever he wants and have Josh not be able to do anything about it. Josh’s moans and gasps are like the chorus of his favorite song as Tyler leans up long enough to get his briefs off.

“All good?” He questions. Josh’s forehead is covered in sweat.

“Uh-huh,” Josh uses his chin to gesture, “need you.”

“That’s right,” Tyler is firm as he positions his own cunt right above Josh’s and begins to rub his swollen clit back and forth against Josh’s crotch. They both grunt together, Tyler’s fingernails digging roughly into Josh’s hips. Tyler has a burning sensation inside his stomach as he begins to rut into Josh harder and harder, his breath growing heavier. He slides his hands up to grasp at Josh’s breasts, his lips meeting Josh’s, his grunts a gift in Josh’s mouth.

_ “God,” _ Josh cries out. Tyler raises his head just enough to speak.

“Gonna come?”

“I’m so-- I’m so wet, Tyler.”

“Yeah you are, baby,” he returns to their kiss, moving his lips upwards to kiss the bridge of Josh’s nose and one of his eyebrows. Josh shivers underneath him, prompting Tyler to slide back down. Josh is a block of clay and Tyler is Michelangelo, molding, sculpting, to create a perfect work of art. Not that Josh isn’t already, but Tyler thinks he’s even more pretty when he’s trembling underneath him.

“You’re so beautiful,” mumbles Tyler into Josh’s collarbone. He can lick, suck, and kiss wherever he wants. With all this power comes responsibility, which Tyler is pretty sure he read in some Marvel comic the other day. “Want your come inside me.”

“Fuck,” Josh whispers, like he’s scared someone will shame him for cursing. Not Tyler, though. This is the only time Tyler got to hear Josh properly curse.

“Louder,” he commands.

“Fuck,” Josh yells out, letting his hips buck upwards again. Tyler’s nose bumps against his pubic bone as he once again disappears between Josh’s legs. He returns to sucking on Josh’s clit, his fingers rotating between rubbing Josh’s labia and gathering excess from Josh’s perineum to rub inside his own cunt. Tyler wants to curse, but he bites his tongue, letting Josh do all the yelling for the both of them.

Josh comes first, his body shaking like he spent hours outside in the cold. Tyler guides him through his orgasm, his tongue the leader, his hands placed on Josh’s hip and thigh.

“I love you,” he shouts into the air conditioned room. Tyler smiles against his throbbing clit before he sits up to help pull the duct tape off Josh’s ankles and wrists. Josh hisses in pain as Tyler rips the tape from his skin.

“It’s your fault for letting Mark use duct tape,” he says.

“It was the only yellow tape I could find,” Josh argues as Tyler pauses to kiss his nipples once again. “It had to be yellow, for you.”

“I appreciate that, love.” He rips off the last piece of tape and rolls off the bed for his underwear. “Next time you want a 2 pm booty call, maybe just say, ‘hey, Tyler, come fuck me.’ And I promise, whole heartedly, I will be here.”

“But you came anyways.” Josh grins.

“I did. I’ll always come for you.”

“That’s what she said.” Josh sticks his tongue out. Tyler groans.

“Go get a shower started. I wanna suck on your nipples some more.”

“What are you going to do when my tits are gone, Ty?”

“I’ll love you no matter what,” Tyler reassures him, “and I’ll still have nipples to suck on, so, I’m happy.”

Josh scoffs. “You’re gonna make me wet again, dude.”

Tyler winks. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pastelxmess on tumblr :-)


End file.
